Goodbye To Our Xcution
by Pseulzang
Summary: La guerra acabo, pero aun quedaban heridas por sanar y el corazon que Sasuke se encargo de ejecutar encontrara un chakra calido capaz de curarlo, pero parece que Haruno tratara de tenerlo para ella y sasuke aun esta de por medio.
1. Señorita Alice

**Goodbye to our Xcution**

Cap 01: Señorita Alice

.

**Los personajes del Manga/Anime Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad del Señor Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, esta agridulce historia sí, Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Restregó su mano contra su rostro en forma frustrante, no podía creer que después de todo lo que había hecho por ella: busco a Sasuke, tratarla bien, la forma estúpida de comportarse tratando de controlar su llanto para hacerla feliz. Todo eso ¿para qué?, ¿para qué el salvara al Uchiha de una autodestrucción, traerlo devuelta a la aldea contra todo pronóstico y ella volviera a caer en sus redes?, ¡no! No lo soportaba más.

Tenía que escuchar cada día el nombre de él en sus dulces labios, cariñitos repugnantes, como darle la comida en la boca, aunque él rubio sabía que su amigo/enemigo estaba todavía en cama, pues su cuerpo quedo desecho por su pelea. Él se curó rápido, ya que, gracias al Kyuubi, sus heridas se evaporaban a una velocidad sorprendente.

- ¡Demonios! – exclamo el rubio al notar que el paquete que llevaba en sus manos se había resbalado de estas por andar pensando tonterías, rápidamente tomo impulso de una rama y con rápidos movimientos logro atrapar el importante paquete.

La Hokague sabiendo que Naruto sufría tanto al ver a Sakura tan al pendiente del azabache que decidió encomendarle misiones para distraer su mente, aunque esta no estaban dando los resultado esperados debido a que el joven Uzumaki, se descontrolaba al pensar lo que estarían haciendo esos dos en su ausencia.

Al alzar su mirada Naruto se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino; una mansión de estilo oriental, con árboles de Sakura a su alrededor y pequeños bonsáis en la entrada hacían de ella un verdadero lujo y un lugar donde relajarse. Lentamente el joven se fue acercando dándose cuenta que dentro de esta era muy distinto a lo que la fachada prometió; pintura caída, el piso cubierto por una capa de fino polvo, muebles destruidos…en resumen, su interior deba la impresión de ser una casa fantasma, nadie podría creer que allí viviera alguien, ni siquiera él, a no ser porque el paquete que sujetaban su fuerte mano eran provisiones para la persona atrapada allí dentro.

La misión que estaba realizando en esos momentos consistía en darle las provisiones de alimentos a la "presa" numero 25.947, su nombre era Karin. La gente de la aldea tenía prohibido ir por esos parajes y un ambu era el encargado de enviarle cada mes una provisión de alimentos y de aseo personal, pues ella era una criminal de alta peligrosidad. No era para menos, después de trabajar para Orochimaru alguna fama debió crearse.

- …_clan Uzumaki …ella es mi familia…-_ esa era la enésima vez que ese pensamiento volvía a su cabeza –

El joven que ya se encontraba dentro de la mansión miro para todos lados y con paso firme subió una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. Los escalones rechinaban, pero Naruto no se inmutaba.

- ¿Hola? – esa palabra salió quedamente de sus labios, pero hizo eco en cada rincón de ese viejo recinto. ¡Giro su cabeza al derecho!, una puerta se estaba abriendo y unos brillantes ojos se divisaron a la distancia.

- ¡Arhg! – Naruto quiso gritar, pero por el susto callo sentado en el suelo de golpe y esto fue lo que salió de su boca. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

La puerta se abrió completamente y una delgada figura apareció detrás de esta, de cabellos alborotados rojos como la sangre, piel pálida y mirada penetrante, Naruto la miro de arriba a abajo, la cabeza de la chica estaba inclinada de lado y una macabra sonrisa en su rostro le helo la sangre al rubio.

- Hola – ella le estaba respondiendo su saludo.

_- ¡es imposible, ella no puede ser una Uzumaki!_ - Eso fue lo único en lo que podía pensar Naruto.

.

.

.

Miss Panda and Hero

.

.Espero que les guste, pronto continuare.


	2. The March of the Black Queen

**.**

**Cap. 02:**

**The March of the Black Queen**

.

.

**Los personajes del Manga/Anime Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad del Señor Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, esta agridulce historia sí, Enjoy!**

.

.

_La puerta se abrió completamente y una delgada figura apareció detrás de esta, de cabellos alborotados rojos como la sangre, piel pálida y mirada penetrante, Naruto la miro de arriba a abajo, la cabeza de la chica estaba inclinada de lado y una macabra sonrisa en su rostro le helo la sangre al rubio._

_- Hola – ella le estaba respondiendo su saludo._

_- ¡es imposible, ella no puede ser una Uzumaki! - Eso fue lo único en lo que podía pensar Naruto._

.

.

.

Karin al notar la reacción del rubio se decepcionó y le respondió:

- ¿Qué rayos estas asiendo? – pregunto la joven– párate de allí y dame mis provisiones, para que puedas largarte de aquí.

El rubio alargo su brazo en dirección de Karin, pero esta solo hizo mueca de desagrado con sus labios, abrió completamente la puerta y trato de caminar a donde se encontraba Naruto, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de haber pasado el umbral de la puerta. Sus tobillos estaban atados con cadenas, estaban sangrando. Karin no podía dar un paso más fuera de esa habitación. La pelirroja rápidamente oculto su tobillo para que el joven delante de ella no lo notara.

- ¡Ven acá! – le ordeno una irritada Karin.

Naruto se levanto y limpio sus pantalones llenos de polvo, luego le dio a Karin las provisiones. El joven esbozó una gran sonrisa y comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

-Lo siento, es que al verte pensé que eras un fantasma – cuando termino esa frase se rio fuertemente.

- Por cierto no sé si te acuerdas de mi – continuo diciendo el rubio – soy Naruto, el amigo de Sasuke, y…

La voz del chico zorro se apago y no continuo con su dialogo, solo se quedo viendo seriamente a Karin, la cual también lo veía a él.

Naruto la examino; estaba delgada, muy delgada y pálida, su rostro reflejaba dureza en esos momentos y se pregunto cómo sería su sonrisa…su cabello estaba muy largo, llegaba un poco mas debajo de su cintura, era de un rojo intensa, tanto como el de su madre. Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

_- Uzumaki…- _Volvió a pensar Naruto.

- ¿Qué pasa?-pronuncio Karin con desespero al notar la sonrisa tan idiota que se había formado en sus labios, además ya se estaba hartando de que él la viera con esa ojos de examinador.

- Nada – respondió el joven héroe de Konoha – ya me voy, tengo que visitar a un amigo en el hospital. ¡Adiós!

Karin no respondió, simplemente observo cómo este bajaba las escaleras a paso apresurado, casi corriendo, pero se detuvo en el último peldaño por bajar y miro hacia atrás, a donde estaba ella. Volvió a sonreír. Y proclamo como siempre lo hacía:

- Si tuviera una hermana, sería igual a ti – Luego de eso se fue corriendo a toda prisa.

Brinco de árbol en árbol tomando la misma ruta por donde había llegado. Era tan claro como el agua que Naruto quería conocer más a Karin y brindarle su ayuda, pero el tiempo le había dejado, aparte de muchos golpes, experiencia, y sabia que primero debía resolver la situación con Sasuke, quien todavía era buscado como criminal en muchos países y, en Konoha, aunque el Hokague no dijo nada también sabía que iba a ver muchos problemas de reintegración del Uchiha a la aldea.

.

.

Karin por su parte se había quedado petrificada cuando Naruto le dijo todo aquello.

¡Pero que se cree ese rubio! – grito en la solitaria habitación, la verdad es que estaba cansada de todo esto. Se sentó en el suelo, ya no le importaba como en un principio ensuciarse sus pantalones de polvo. Cruzo sus piernas en forma de meditación y se concentró lo más que pudo. Aunque quería mantener una expresión seria, Karin no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus pensamientos. Era muy divertido pensar en él.

…**.:::Flashback:::….**

La puerta fue cerrada con fuerza en las narices de Karin.

La pelirroja fue ilusa al pensar que podía escapar noqueando al ambu que custodiaba la puerta principal y creyendo que no había más, y mucho menos que la aldea de Konoha tuviera tantos ninjas sensores. Pues, apenas había surcado diez pasos fuera de aquella vieja "mansión en decadencia" por a si decirlo, tres ambus rápidamente la detuvieron, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la inmovilizaron y la ataron con cadenas.

Después de eso no era para menos que Karin volviera a formar uno más de sus habituales escándalos, y ese fue tan fuerte que término lastimándose sus tobillos.

- ¡¿Creen que con esto van a detenerme?!, ¡¿Quién piensan que soy yo?!, ¡yo…! – no continuo, pues sintió un chakra conocido…cálido y tranquilizador.

Era aquel chico, Uzumaki Naruto.

La última vez que había estado cerca de él, sintió una paz…una paz y un sentimiento de protección que no había sentido desde la muerte de su familia.

Eran dos…no, más bien… ¡un kilometro de distancia!, se estaba acercando. ¿A dónde se dirigía ese chico?, pensaba Karin, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que venía en dirección a donde ella se encontraba.

En pocos minutos ya se encontraba enfrente de la gran casa.

- ¿Qué hago? – dijo en un susurro para sí misma y toco un mechón de su cabello rojizo, notando que estaba muy enredado, tenia semanas que no se lavaba el cabello.

- ¿hola?- oyó la voz del chico y por inercia comenzó a arreglarse el cabello desesperada, intentando inútilmente alisarlos.

La joven de pálido rostro abrió la puerta, y pudo escuchar un golpe seco. Cuando por fin la puerta estuvo suficiente mente desplegada como para ver lo que se encontraba tras esta lo único que diviso fue un sorprendido joven de rubios cabellos.

- Hola – respondió a su saludo y trato de ser amable le dedico una sonrisa.

…**.:::Fin Flashback:::….**

Ya sabía lo que debía de hacer. Podría escapar de esa aldea con su ayuda. Esta sería su última oportunidad de salir de allí. Se saco sus lentes y allí estaba su fiel kit de ganzúas. Los guardias de Konoha nunca aprenden.

Comenzó la localización de chakra de todos ello, respiro profundo para poder detectar mejor a los ambus sensores. Acabaría con todos sin piedad…

.

.

.

Naruto llego al cuarto del hospital donde se encontraba Sasuke. Camino por los pasillos del única recinto de salud de Konoha.

348,…349,…y por fin, habitación 350. Antes de abrir la puerta miro por la ventana y se encontró con una imagen, que para él ya estaba repetida; Sakura estaba en un banquito sentado cerca de Sasuke pelando una manzana. El joven rubio sonrió de medio lado, pero pronto amplio mas sus labios y aunque pareció de verdad era una sonrisa falsa que había estado practicando. Con ímpetu abrió la puerta del cuarto.

- ¡Oye Sasuke! ¡¿Qué crees que le estas asiendo a Sakura-chan?! No per –

No continuo pues Sakura le había estampado un golpe en su cabeza, le dolió tanto que tuvo que ponerse en cuclillas para sobar su cabeza.

- ¡Naruto! – Comenzó hablando severamente la Haruno- habla más bajo, acuérdate que estas en un hospital.

- Lo siento, Sakura-chan – el joven se paro rápidamente después de hablar y quedo frente a frente con la peli rosa sonriendo y con el brazo detrás de la nuca. Sakura rápidamente aparto su rostro, el cual tenía un todo rosado en sus mejillas. Nadie lo noto.

Ambos se sentaron cerca de Sasuke, el simplemente tenía los ojos abierto, pero parecía más un muerto que una persona viva, después Naruto tuvo que explicarle a Sakura donde había estado toda la mañana, sin decir con quien había hablado, pues no se había olvidado que Sasuke estaba a su lado.

El rubio paso toda la tarde en el hospital, la Haruno termino de darle el almuerzo a Sasuke y se fue a atender pacientes. El Uchiha y Naruto se quedaron solos, ninguno dijo una palabra. Se podía sentir una tensión en el ambiente del cuarto. Después de los hechos ocurridos en la cuarta gran guerra ninja ninguno tenía nada que decir.

Cuando el reloj dio las seis en punto, se despidió y se dispuso a regresar a su casa.

La entrada del hospital estaba oscura, alumbrada por los faros de luz de la calle. Oscuridad y soledad, ha Naruto le desagradaban esas dos cosas, continuo caminando, cuando…

- ¡Espera! – le gritaron a sus espaldas.

.

.

.

Esto…lamento el retraso.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y por esos maravillosos reviews que dejaron. Betsy97, shiromaru-san, yuhoelmer, Kurashi92, Kisame Hoshigaki, .Hina-chan... a todos Muchas gracias ^_^

.

**Panda and Hero Say goodbye**

**.  
**


	3. Tan solo tú

**Cap. 03: Tan solo tú.**

**.**

**Los personajes del Manga/Anime Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad del Señor Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, esta agridulce historia sí, Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

- ¡Espera! – Naruto oyó como alguien gritaba a sus espaldas, giro la cabeza sobre su hombro para poder saber de quién se trataba.

- ¡Oh!, Sakura-chan – grito el joven Uzumaki al ver a la chica de cabellos rosados saludando en su dirección – pensé que ya estabas de vuelta en tu casa.

- No, hoy estuve muy ocupada – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Los dos comenzaron a andar por las oscuras calles de Konoha, el sol ya se había puesto y Naruto decidió acompañar a su amiga hasta la puerta de su casa, era tonto pensar que a Sakura, una ninja de alto nivel e inteligencia le fuera a ocurrir algo, pero Naruto aun sentía mucho cariño por ella.

Sus pasos eran coordinados, uno al lado del otro, Naruto pudo percibir que Sakura miraba insistentemente su rostro…no, quizás se estaba equivocando, como muchas veces lo había hecho en su infancia y parte de su pre-adolescencia, pero para verificarlo volteo su rostro asía el de ella. Al instante impacto con unos ojos esmeralda y sobre el hombro de la chica se podía percibir a mucha distancia una sombre, Naruto giro su cara rápidamente.

La gran sorpresa del rubio no fueron los ojos de Sakura, sino, que alguien lo estaba "llamando" con su mano desde una esquina, parecía la silueta de una joven. Nuevamente con rapidez giro su cara al frente.

_- ¡Imposible! ¿será ella?_ – volvió a mirar hacia atrás, tratando de ver la oscura esquina que habían pasado hace rato. Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrió. No había duda, nadie más había provocado tal reacción en el chico de ojos celeste.

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Sakura al ver que su amigo caminaba mirando con insistencia para atrás - ¿alguien nos está siguiendo?

- ¡No! – Sakura se sorprendió por la rápida respuesta del joven, quien comenzó a reír nerviosamente, mientras sus manos se agitaban de un lado a otro en forma de negación- es decir, no, es solo que, creí ver a alguien conocido.

Siguieron caminando. Naruto podía sentir como esa chica estaba a sus espaldas, siguiéndolo y trago saliva involuntariamente, ya ni siquiera percibía la mirada de la Haruno sobre él, solo sentía la de aquella chica. Cuando estaban a unos pasos de la casa de Sakura, el Uzumaki se detuvo bruscamente.

- ¡Ya me voy! ¡Adiós! - pronuncio Naruto comenzando a correr en dirección contraria a la Haruno al tiempo que la saludaba enérgicamente con su mano.

- ¡Naruto, esp -! - no pudo concluir, ya Naruto se había perdido tras una esquina.

La joven frunció el ceño, no podía creer que hubiera esperado al rubio durante tres horas en el hospital hasta que el saliera para poder caminar juntos, y aparte de todo eso, no hubiera reaccionado a sus miradas.

.

.

.

Naruto corrió, brinco y miro a todos lados desesperado, tan insistentemente que hasta su cuello comenzó a doler. Escaneo con su mirado todo el lugar donde la había o creyó haberla visto por última vez. Se detuvo bruscamente como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo.

¿Pero que estaba asiendo? ¿Por qué la buscaba con tanta desesperación? ¿Representaba un peligro para la aldea y el solo deseaba capturarla? Suspiro pesadamente y rasco su cabeza, era más tonto de lo que pensaba, había caminado con Sakura ¡SOLOS LOS DOS! Y desde que creyó ver a la joven de cabellos rojos sus pensamientos no procesaron nada más.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Naruto revolvió todo su cabello. Se puso en cuclillas, suspiro y se fue a su casa, no sin antes mirar nuevamente a esa esquina. De camino paso comprando un ramen, pero esta vez para llevar, el viejo se extraño que Naruto estuviera tan apagado.

Naruto por fin estaba en su apartamento. Después de ese día tan…era difícil de describir, jamás pensó que alguien de su clan fuera a cometer tantos crímenes, y más aun, una chica tan joven, tan parecida a su madre. Una risa queda y ronca se produjo en su garganta, esa joven eran tan linda como loca.

El Uzumaki se quito todas sus ropas y fue directo a tomar una ducha, en verdad la necesitaba para relajar sus músculos, ir todos los días al hospital y quedarse callado en un ambiente tan tenso le estaba asiendo mal. Cuando salió su cabello estaba húmedo y sobre este una toalla, tenía puesto unos pantalones negros de dormir y aun no se había puesto su camisa naranja, dejando ver su musculoso torso. La ventana estaba abierta y el aire frio de la noche le helaba el cuerpo.

Desde allí podía ver la luna llena y las miles de estrellas que adornaban el mato oscuro de la noche, decidió cerrar la ventana y cortinas para comer más a gusto su ramen, pero cuando estaba a solo un paso pudo observar una sombra, sin pensarlo dos veces retrocedió y tomo un Kunai de la mesa y se escoro sobre la pared, con cuidado se asomo para ver fuera y lo único que pudo percibir fue un bulto tembloroso. Parecía que no había notado que él estaba detrás.

Bajo la guardia cuando vio los cabellos rojos de esa persona. Era Karin. Puso el Kunai cuidadosa mente en el suelo y se fue a gatas por el balcón hasta llegar a la chica, no se movía y Naruto se asusto, aparto con su mano los cabello rojos de su pálido rostro y noto que estaba durmiendo…no, mas bien, semi-inconsciente, puso su mano en la frente de ella y noto que tenía mucha fiebre.

El rubio no sabía cómo ella había llegado hasta allí, los único en la que podía estar seguro era que no la dejaría allí, así que la tomo con cuidado del suelo y la cargo en sus brazos, al levantarla Karin gimió por lo bajo. La llevo a dentro del departamento y la deposito en su cama, rápidamente cerro la ventana y sus respectivas cortinas, tomo un trapo, lo mojo en agua del grifo y lo puso en su frente.

- ¿Qué hago? – hablo para sí mismo al tiempo que rascaba su nuca

- Creo que debería traer a Sakura-chan, ella sabría que hacer – pensó en voz alta. Pero rápidamente callo en cuenta que Sakura lo primero que haría sería llevarla al hospital y reportarla a los ambus para que la llevaran de nuevo a su "celda".

¿Él quería eso? Miro a la joven en su cama, estaban temblando y quejándose por lo bajo, además de que su cama estaba manchándose de sangre por las heridas en los tobillo y rasguños recientes. Su corazón se estremeció a verla así, y de su interior broto un sentimiento de protección, quería protegerla.

- Protegerte…como a mi hermanita menor – concluyo como tratando de aclararse algo nuevamente junto con una carcajada nerviosa por lo bajo, como ya era costumbre en ese día.

Busco en una de sus gavetas y tomo un kit de primeros auxilios, la deposito en la cama y saco algodón, vendas y uno de esos ungüentos para las heridas que Hinata siempre le regalaba.

Le quito los zapatos a Karin con mucho cuidado, luego levanto sus manos hasta sus muslos, preparado para quitarle las medias, pero su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, y sus manos a temblar.

- Vamos Naruto, tu puedes – se animó.

Cuando sus frías y temblorosas tocaron su caliente muslo la chica soltó un pequeño gemido. Naruto no pudo evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica correr por su espalda. ¡Era un pervertido!, cualquiera que lo viera en esos momentos pensaría que estaba a punto de…su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a tales pensamientos y su rostro se puso rojo, sin notar que aun no se había puesto su camisa.

- ¡solo piensa que es Hinata-chan! ¡piensa que es tu pequeña hermanita!... ¡lo siento! – saco una media tras otra con gran rapidez y curo sus heridas de una forma muy tosca, era un alivio que Karin estuviera más calmada y durmiendo profundamente, pues el enfermero Naruto la hubiera matado de dolor. Le vendo los tobillos y desinfecto sus rasguños. Después de eso Naruto la cuido parte de la noche; revisando la temperatura corporal de la chica y cambiando el paño de su frente. Pero el sueño le gano y dejo caer su cuerpo a un lado de la cama.

.

.

.

Algo retrasado el capitulo jejeje...Gomen. Muchas Grcias por su apoyo.

.

_**Panda and Hero Say Goodbye**_


	4. Ayúdame

**.**

**Cap. 04: Ayúdame.**

**.**

**.**

**Declaimer: El anime/manga Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia es producto de mi retorcida y desviada imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

El joven Uzumaki comenzó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, estaba cansado, la noche anterior no fue una de las mejores desde que termino la cuarta gran guerra ninja.

Estaba tan cómodo que no quería levantarse en esos momentos. Apretó la almohada, era tan suave y calientita, además tenía un suave aroma que era difícil de describir, tan femenino… ¡Era Karin! estaba sujetándola por la cintura y ella lo estaba abrazando por el cuello fuertemente y su cálida y pausada respiración rosaba su rostro, Naruto se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta que no se había colocado su camisa y ellos estaban tan cerca en esa cama. Necesitaba zafarse de esa situación, escurrirse y levantarse sin que ella despertara.

Pero le apretó fuertemente la cintura, para así poder acercarla más para sí, ya no tenía fiebre y él se sentía tan bien al estar con ella, tanto que no quería soltarla ni salir de esa cama.

- ¿Qué haces? – era la voz de una chica, era la voz de Karin.

El joven se sorprendió y cayó de la cama dándose un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

- Ten cuidado – el monótono hablar de la pelirroja no expresaba ni una pizca de interés por lo que le había pasado al joven de ojos celestes.

- ¿desde hace cuanto estas despierta? – el portador del nueve colas no le dio importancia al golpe.

- Pues…creo que cuando me abrasaste – una picara sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

- ¡eso es mentira! –

- Baja la voz, me vas a provocar una jaqueca –

Naruto observo detenidamente a la joven, parecía mucho mejor, y sus heridas también debieron de mejorar con sus ungüentos. Además de que, si tenía fuerzas para tratarlo tan desinteresadamente, tendría las suficientes para responder algunas preguntas.

- ¿Cómo lograste escapar? – Naruto ya no daría más vueltas al asunto, desde el instante en que la metió en su casa ya estaba encubriendo a una criminal.

- Son un ninja sensor, es fácil para mí escapar de cualquier lugar, solo se necesita un buen plan – respondió comenzando a pararse de la cama, estaba descalza y sus piernas estaban descubierta dejando a la vista una pequeñas marca de mordedura, no eran demasiadas ya que la mayoría estaban en sus brazos y cuello. Se agacho para recoger los viejos y rotos lentes que estaban en el suelo, lo más seguro es que se hubieran caído mientras dormía.

- ¿Por qué aquí? – continuo su interrogatorio mientras caminaba y tomaba su camisa naranja para colocársela.

- Pensé…simplemente sabia que me ayudarías – Karin bajo la mirada – yo sabía que tú me podías ayudar.

- No puedo –

- Pero… ¿porque?

- No sé si sabes, pero tu todavía tienes que cumplir un condena– dijo dándole la espalda y asiendo una mueca cuando vio su ramen echado a perder.

Karin no pudo más que soltar un bufido.

- ¿qué? ¿condena? – su tono era amenazador – me estás diciendo que yo debo de estar allá, volviéndome loca mientras el Uchiha es atendida como un rey.

Naruto se giro rápidamente y la miro a los ojos. Había tocado un nervio sensible, tanto para ella como para él, Uchiha Sasuke. Pero ella no temía decir la verdad.

- El salió vivo de esa, y estoy segura que hizo un gran trabajo ayudándolos con aquellos tipos, pero yo también ayude y no merezco al menos volver a mi aldea - le reclamo.

- No es lo mismo – Naruto bajo la mirada tratando de justificarse.

- Si es, Sasuke y yo somos lo mismo, lo que hemos hecho en nuestra corta y maldita vida, nuestras acciones… es lo mismo – insistió.

El silencio se apodero del cuarto. Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir.

La mente de Naruto estaba dando vueltas, ella parecía tener la razón. Sus compañeros habían escapado, pero ella se había quedado para ayudar a su maestro Kakashi, luego la habían atrapado. Llevaba un año desde los sucesos de la guerra, aun quedaban cicatrices emocionales en muchas personas, Sasuke inclusive había estado en coma todo ese tiempo y asía un mes desde que despertó. El ya estaba sanado y saldría de allí. Pero ellos dos, tanto Sasuke como Karin no sabrían que hacer con tanta libertad y paz.

Sasuke saldría pronto del hospital, pero su casa no existía. Naruto sabía que los trámites de libertad de ella salirían en un par de años cuando las cosas se estabilizaran y el Uzumaki se preguntaba a donde iría…

- ¿Por qué…salvaste a mi sensei? – en su mente desde aquel día se preguntaba eso una y otra vez.

- Porque, ustedes me salvaron – hablo tan bajo que parecía un suspiro – no podía dejarlo morir allí, no después de verle utilizar todo su chakra.

- Gracias – eran las sinceras palabras de un joven ninja - …te ayudare, después de todo somos familia.

- ¿De verdad? – Karin esbozo una sonrisa y a Naruto le encanto, se veía tan linda.

- Sí, pero tendríamos que hablar con el Hokage –

- El no te podrá ayudar en estos momentos, solo quiero escapar – Karin se movió en dirección a la ventana y miro para afuera. Como había pensado, algunos shinobis ya se estaban movilizando, seguramente por ella. Luego volvió a mirar a Naruto – mi vida se basa en escapar, no te preocupes, solo quiero que me digas cual es la zona más segura para escapar de esta aldea.

Naruto pensó durante unos minutos.

- Está bien – no estaba acostumbrado a dejar escapar a los presos, pero ella podría ser la excepción, después de todo ella también ayudo a la aldea – pero hoy no será, en una semana cuando las cosas se calmen un poco, nos iremos a las afueras de Konoha y te mostrare un lugar seguro de escape.

Dijo Naruto consiente al igual que ella de la movilización de los shinobis por toda la aldea y lo más seguro que fuera de esta también. El ambiente era tenso, pero un gruñido de estomago por parte de Karin rompió el frio silencio.

- ¿Tienes comida? – pregunto autoritaria la Joven. Ella no perdía su actitud de superioridad, aunque el chico al que se dirigía le ayudara a escapar.

- Aquí no, pero se dé un buen lugar para tomar el almuerzo – Naruto esbozo una sonrisa y la pelirroja lo miro como si estuviera loco.

Naruto le dio algo de su ropa para que se la pusiera, pues las de ella esteban sucias. Le indico donde estaba el baño para que se preparara y se cambiara los vendajes, el también se cambio y para cuando Karin salió ya él estaba listo.

Aunque a ella le quedaran grandes las ropas de Naruto y pareciera un chico, era lo ideal si iban a salir, pues la idea era que no la reconocieran. El toque final se lo dio Naruto cuando le puso un gorro para ocultar su largo y rojo cabello.

- No necesitaras estos - dijo Naruto quitándole sus lentes – solo camina junto a mí, yo te guiare.

Naruto en su interior, aun dudaba del tipo de ayuda que le estaba por dar a la chica de cabellos rojos, pero por alguna razón desconocida, al oír sus gritos, sus suplicas, su corazón se estremecía y debilitaba.

Esa mañana y toda la tarde se la pasaron afuera; comiendo, discutiendo, hablando de cómo escaparía la pelirroja, pero sobre todo…discutiendo y hablando fuertemente, y es más que entendible, que al estar al lado de una chica tan picante y dulce al mismo tiempo una persona no podía evitar dejarse llevar…

.

.

**Jejejeje…bueno ahora sí, a partir de este momento los próximos capítulos son con mas momentos Narukarin, para poder evolucionar su relación como pareja…si, ellos están destinados a estar juntos jadjadjadajdjada…LOL!**

**Mil gracias a todos/as los/as que dejaron sus review de apoyo y gracias por leer este fic. Esta panda está más que agradecida XD... esta panda es feliz. ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOO!**

.

Panda and Hero. Say Goodbye.


	5. Mírame

**.**

**Cap. 05: Mírame.**

**.**

**.**

**Declaimer: El anime/manga Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia es producto de mi retorcida y desviada imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

Eran casi las once de la mañana para cuando Karin y Naruto salieron de la casa de este último, la pelirroja estaba algo paranoica, miraba a todos lados y con una mano bajaba su gorro cada vez que percibía a una persona a su lado y no pudo darse cuenta que el Uzumaki estaba delante de ella y tropezó con su ancha espalda.

- ¡Mira por donde caminas! – le reclamo Karin descubriendo su ojos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si tú fuiste la que me empujo! – Naruto comenzó a gritar también

- ¿oh? ¿quieres discutir conmigo? Fuiste tú –

- ¡Cuida tus palabras! –

- ¡Acuérdate quien salvo a tu sensei! –

- ¡Acuérdate quien te salvo a ti! –

La gente que pasaba se detuvo para oír la discusión de los dos ninjas. Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de esto, Naruto tomo la muñeca de Karin y la arrastro hasta su destino final… bueno, en realidad era hasta su desayuno.

- ¡Ta-da! – dijo Naruto apuntando con ambas manos y mucha emoción a ¡Ichiraku Ramen!

Karin no reacciono, parecía una estatua, no sabía, si él no recordaba que no podía ver más allá de su nariz o se estaba burlado de ella. Se limito a entrar y pedir el ramen espacial, ya que Naruto invitaba y quería cobrárselas por haberse atrevido a discutirle algo a ella. Así comenzaron a comer. Ninguno articulaba palabra, hasta que…

- ¡Waaa! Estuvo delicioso – enfatizo el rubio al terminar su segundo plato de ramen.

Le chica de ojos rubí había acabado su plato hacia un buen rato.

- ¿y ahora donde vamos? – le pregunto a Naruto, este estaba pagando la cuenta y agradeciendo con mucha alegría por la comida, luego volcó su atención a ella.

- Pues…creo que tú deberías regresar a mi casa, yo tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Naruto tratando de ocultarle que iba a ver a Sasuke al hospital.

- No lo creo, solo fui anoche a tu casa para pedir ayuda. Aunque al final termine desmayándome – Karin se sonrojo – pero…no pienso que sea un buen lugar para esconderme.

- ¿por qué? -

- Pues…es muy difícil ocultarme en un lugar tan cerca de los ninjas de la hoja, con todos sus ninjas sensores y perros de rastreo – le aclaro la joven – será mejor que me oculte en el bosque, pero…primero necesito mis lentes y algo para abrigarme.

Karin no veía casi nada. Era prácticamente ciega, si no fuera por su habilidad para detectar el chakra de las persona, realmente estaría muy confundida.

Naruto por fin cayó en cuenta de lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

- Tienes toda la razón –

Karin se levanto y el Uzumaki imito sus movimientos. La chica se sujetó a la camisa del joven con una mano para guiarse de él.

- Bueno, es hora de vol –

- ¡Sabia que estarías aquí! – una voz de mujer habla a las espaldas de los dos jóvenes – ya se está asiendo tarde. Acompáñame al hospital, te tengo una sorpresa – la joven siguió hablando ignorando por completo a la pelirroja.

- ¡Oh! Sakura-chan, estaba a punto de ir para allá – contesto Naruto. Sakura lo miro dudosa

- Seguro te distrajiste comiendo ramen hasta reventar – lo había descubierto.

El Uzumaki rasco su nuca mientras sonreía avergonzado, pero su risa paro cuando sintió un agudo dolor en las costilla…Karin le había propinado un fuerte codazo. Nadie la ignoraba a ella.

Sakura vio al pequeño niño a su lado.

- Lo siento, no sabía que venias con Naruto – miro a Karin – me llamo Haruno Sakura, ¿eres amigo de Naruto?

La había confundido con un chico.

- ¿Eres compañero de Konohamaru? –

La había confundido con un pequeño niño.

- Bueno, adiós, ya nos vamos – Sakura tomo a Naruto por el brazo y quiso arrastrarlo, pero Karin apretó su agarre.

La chica de cabellos rosados estaba confundida, y volvió a jalar de Naruto, pero "el pequeño niño" no parecía querer dejarlo ir.

Karin no podía creer esto, ella estaba primero con el rubio, como se atrevía a intentar llevárselo.

Naruto iba y venía, primero Sakura luego Karin. Sakura ya estaba molesta y tiro de Naruto con su súper fuerza, pero Karin sabiendo esto soltó al Uzumaki y esta voló por los aires, cayendo al suelo con gran estruendo.

Sakura ya no toleraría más esto, agarro a Naruto por la ropa y aprovechando que estaba inconsciente lo arrastro, llevándoselo lejos de ese lugar.

- ¡Que le pasa a esa chica! - comenzó a discutir consigo misma, y aunque ya sentía sus chakras muy lejos de allí no podía evitar soltar unas cuantas palabrotas a la joven.

.

.

.

Naruto comenzó a estirarse.

- ¿Aun estoy dormido? - pensó, y de repente la tremenda jaqueca que estaba sintiendo lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Rápidamente coloco sus manos en la cabeza y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Karin? ¿Karin? – comenzó a llamarla en susurros, estaba algo desorientado todavía y sus ojos aun permanecían cerrados.

Se preocupo mucho al no recibir respuesta y fue cuando abrió en un instante sus ojos, lo primero que logro divisar fueron unas cortinas blancas, además estaba recostado sobre una cama del mismo color… _¿el hospital?, _logro formular ese pensamiento mientras apartaba la sabanas para pararse.

Cuando aparto aquel manto blanco, vio a su amigo Sasuke a su lado comiendo algo que parecía ser sopa, aunque no estaba seguro pues la comida del hospital siempre tenía la misma forma, es decir; algo viscoso, ya se pollo, pudin o espagueti.

- Buenos días – saludo a su amigo al tiempo que rascaba su nuca.

- Buenas noches – respondió secamente el azabache con un toque de sarcasmo.

Naruto corrió a la ventana y noto que todo estaba oscuro afuera.

- ¡¿Qué hora es?! – se notaba la desesperación en sus palabras.

Sasuke apunto al reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche. 7:27 PM. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?, esta vez Sakura sí que lo había lanzado con demasiada fuerza.

- ¡Hola!, traje algo de comida – sonrió la Haruno desde la puerta con un plato de comida en sus manos.

El joven Uzumaki ni siquiera respondió su saludo. Salto por la ventana del hospital y aterrizo en un techo cercano, continuo saltando hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

No tenía tiempo, como había sido tan descuidado, estaba por primera vez algo molesto con la Sakura por haberle interrumpido en ese momento y luego llevárselo de esa forma.

El poseedor del zorro de nueve colas no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su apartamento, quizás Karin ya había llegado hasta allí. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio una pequeña figura en una oscura esquina a tan solo unos metros de Ichiraku Ramen. Bajo hasta ella.

- Karin –

- ¡No me hables! – respondió furica la pelirroja

- Pero yo –

- Como te atreve a dejarme aquí e irte sin mí, sabes lo que tuve que pasar, intente marcharme pero había tantos chakras que mi mente se confundía y yo… -

Karin seguía hablando, pero Naruto dejo de oírla, jamás había recibido tantos regaños en toda su corta vida, ni siquiera de la Haruno. De inmediato sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió las manos de Karin sobre su cuerpo.

Estaba oscuro y Naruto no podía verla, pero sentía como sus manos buscaban la cremallera de su chaleco y comenzaban a abrirla, para luego empezar a retirar su chaleco.

Con avidez coloco sus manos sobre las de ellas pare detener su acción.

El rubio estaba algo nervioso, estaba sosteniendo sus manos, mientras ella insistía en quitarle su ropa, su corazón latía muy fuerte.

- ¿Que- que estas asiendo? – logro articular Naruto con dificultad, aunque Karin no lo notara sus mejillas estaban rojas.

- Pero si te lo acabo de decir – Karin volvió a alzar la voz – tengo frio y necesito tu chaleco.

Ahora entendía el actuar de la joven, pero no por ello dejaba de sentirse algo incomodo, si alguien los viera en esos momentos... Naruto movió su cabeza para retirar aquellos pensamientos.

- Yo puedo hacerlo solo – replico el Uzumaki como un pequeño niño.

- Está bien - Karin comprendió y retiro sus manos. Naruto se quito la prenda de vestir y se la entrego en sus manos.

La pelirroja se la coloco y sintió la calidez invadir su cuerpo helado. Pero no era simplemente la ropa en sí, era el calor del joven, ese calor que venía de su alma…de su cuerpo. Karin se abrazo a sí misma y se permitió algunos segundos para relajarse.

- Vámonos – ordeno la pelirroja.

- ¿A dónde? –

- A tu apartamento a buscar mis lentes y provisiones, luego iré a ocultarme–

El rubio comenzó a caminar, no estaba muy convencido de dejarla ir.

Karin lo siguió, esta intentaba sujetarse de la camisa del chico como había hecho en la mañana, pero era muy incomodo si este no tenia puesto su amplio chaleco. Frustrada y con ganas de irse de una vez tomo la mano del Uzumaki.

Sus pasos se congelaron de inmediato al sentir que Karin aprisionaba su pequeña mano contra la suya. Miro asía atrás y con la ayuda de la luz artificial de un farol pudo ver el pequeño cuerpo de la chica envuelto por su gran chaleco, mientras esta intentaba calentar con su aliento su otra mano y lo miraba con sus grande y amenazadores ojos, entrecerrándolos un poco para enfocar su visión. Parecía que ella nunca bajaba la guardia, pero en eso momento, aunque no lo pereciere, ella le recordaba a un pequeño ciervo asustado…

Naruto sujetó con fuerza en un impulso protector su pequeña mano, estaba fría y era muy suave. Quería cuidarla de los ninjas, de la ley de la aldea, de…Sasuke, más que todo de este último, pues sabia el sentimiento tan fuerte que este creaba en las chicas, y si ella volvía a mirarlo, quizás renaciera su amor por él, y aunque no entendiera muy bien el porque, eso le procupaba mucho.

- ¿Por qué no avanzas? – pregunto Karin al notar que seguían en la mismo lugar.

- Eh-eh – no pudo articular palabra alguna.

Volteo su cabeza y miro al frente, luego a grandes zancados continuo su camino. No podía volver a mirar a esa chica a los ojos, no debía.

.

.

.

**Padam, Padam, ese es el sonido de mi corazón.**

**¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y por dejar su huellita! ARIGATOU! **

**.**

**Panda and Hero.**

**.**


End file.
